


How to Fish

by 2Kris_P



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands
Genre: Best Friends, Contests, F/M, Festivals, Fishing, Friends being supportive, Gen, Slice of Life, cooking contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kris_P/pseuds/2Kris_P
Summary: "They're... wiggling.""Worms tend to do that."





	How to Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just another oldie that I found in one of my notebooks. This is probably set sometime before the Starry Night Festival from my previous work.

"They're... wiggling."

"Worms tend to do that," Denny said, casting a dry glance at Chelsea. She was staring uncertainty at the bucket of bait between them on the dock. "Grab one for your line."

"But... they're _alive_ ," the rancher said. "I thought they'd be dead."

"They're going to be sacrificed as a fish's last meal before the fish dies," Denny pointed out patiently. He plucked a worm from the bucket and held it out to Chelsea.

"No, no," Chelsea said, her fingers twitching over the bucket. "I wanna do it myself."

Denny shrugged and baited his line with expert hands. He watched as Chelsea grabbed a worm, drop it into the ocean with an, "Oops," then pick up another one. She glanced at his hooked worm and attempted to do the same with her own, but it wiggled out of her grasp and joined her first one in the water.

"Let me help," Denny said, placing his rod in its holder and doing his best not to laugh at his friend. He covered her hands with his and guided her on how to hook the bait. "There. Now all we really do is wait."

She sighed while their lines danced in the water and, being Chels, she began to swing her feet. "Thanks."

He was amused that she could never sit still. "Why'd you want me to teach you how to fish, anyway?" he asked. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about it."

"It's something else to do," she said. "I'm still waiting for my crops to start sprouting and _you_ like fishing, so I thought I would give it a try."

"Ah, so you're trying to be like me?" Denny teased.

"Obviously I will never be as awesome as you," Chels said dryly, "but I can come close."

"No, you can't," Denny said, grinning. She gave him a small shove, and their time passed with bantering, bickering, and fishing.

It had been the only time the pair of them went fishing together, and Denny hadn't thought anything of it until much later in the Spring.

"The main course event?" He chuckled as he walked back to Chelsea's farm with her on the day of the Cooking Festival. "With your sweet tooth, I would have thought you'd go for the dessert event."

She gave him a shrug and a crooked smile, and didn't meet his gaze. "Shoo," was all she replied with when they reached her house. "I'll see you at six, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Denny responded, and left Chelsea to her cooking.

Later on, Pierre took his time with the judging and Chelsea was declared the main course event winner with her omelet.

"Denny!" She found him in the crowd with half of her winning dish. "Taste it!"

He graciously obliged and wondered how Pierre hadn't devoured every bite of the delicious dish. Denny did his best to discern every flavor, but he eventually had to ask, "What did you put in it?"

Chelsea gave him a sheepish grin. "Fish."


End file.
